monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Sixteenth), commonly known as “Alice”, is one of the main characters of the game. Despite her young age, Alice is both the 16th Monster Lord and the last daughter of the Fateburn family after her mother, Alipheese XV (Fifteenth), was killed. Alice becomes the traveling companion of the protagonist Luka and accompanies him on his journey to create a world where humans and monsters can coexist. Alice is first encountered on Ilias’s birthday when Luka finds her lying unconscious in a crater. Prior to this, Ilias’s message to Luka is interrupted as she neglects attending Luka’s baptism. It is heavily implied that Ilias attacked Alice at this point. Additionally, Alice mentions that she was just leaving Hellgondo in order to start her adventure as a traveling gourmet, and Ilias most likely attacked her in order to bring her and Luka together as a part of the goddess’s master plan. This may explain Alice’s hatred against Ilias. Alice is a unique form of Echidna, which is a more advanced species of Lamia. However, the family of Monster Lords possesses several unique traits; most notably the flowers on her hair which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair. She wields magic ability far more potent than any other mortal monster as well as great physical strength. Alice may manipulate her lower body in a variety of abnormal and often unsightly ways, often revealing tentacles, an ability likely exclusive to Monster Lords. Alice follows Luka on both a gourmet and sightseeing tour of the world, as well as finding the cause behind the Slaughter of Remina. Being a snake monster, she is prone to gluttony as thoughts of food often dominate her free thinking. She often berates Luka for his ignorance and lack of ability. Although she has claimed several times that she will not aid Luka in his battles against monsters (refusing to lay a hand on her “cute subordinates”), she provides him with both combat and endurance training that exponentially increases his power. On rare occasions, she intervenes with a fight, providing Luka with the advantage needed to be victorious. By the end of Chapter 2, she is Luka's partner in battle and closest friend. Behind Alice’s strong minded exterior is a traumatized individual who wishes to fix the mistake that she made when she was a child and bring peace to both monsters and humans. Biography Her mother, Alice XV (Fifteenth), had a dream of coexistence between humans and monsters, however she believed that she would have to sacrifice herself in order to achieve this goal. She was slain by Marcellus, Lazarus, Merlin and Karen. After realizing the Monster Lord’s intentions, they prepared to announce her wishes. However, Alice XVI came and attacked, unintentionally ruining her mother’s plan. Additionally, she killed Merlin and Karen, the latter a woman whom they loved, and they founded Ilias Kreuz out of vengeance. She was then raised by Tamamo, the tutor for the Monster Lords from the fifth generation. However, she was bullied by kitsunes back then and wanted vengeance; Tamamo reasons that this was one of her methods in raising the Monster Lord, otherwise Alice would turn against humanity. Alice also mentions that she never left the castle at a young age, and was constantly fed second-hand semen in order to survive. When Alice’s Monster Lord ceremony took place, it was five-way battle between herself, Alma Elma, Tamamo, Erubetie, and Granberia. Alma Elma would leave the match early purely on a whim, Tamamo and Erubetie KO'ed each other and after Alice saw every move that the dragonkin had at her disposal, she came out on top by defeating Granberia. Alice then formed the Four Heavenly Knights from the combatants to keep power in check. As the Monster Lord, no monster dares revolt against against her. Alice soon decided to leave Hellgondo to travel the world, however she was attacked by an unknown creature and crash landed at the Ilias Continent. It was not long until Luka found Alice unconscious in a crater, opted to ignore her or help her. If he ignores, Luka runs off to be baptized by Ilias, only to find out she did not appear. He mysteriously wanders back to where he found Alice, and with a grown hatred for humanity, she begins attacking him. She easily overpowers Luka, then proceeds to rape him with an opening at the tip of her tail, and finally kills him. If Luka agrees to help her, she wakes up and begins to ask Luka about her whereabouts and who he is. He can either choose to answer honestly, lie, or say nothing at all. Going with a lie (saying she just ascended to heaven and died, and then claim to be a slime) or not responding will lead to her hypnotizing him to speak, in a rather pathetic manner. As Luka leaves to be baptized, Alice coils around him and asks why he did not strike her when he had the chance. He reveals his dreams of coexistence, which intrigues her and claims that the idea is merely silly. She releases him, however Ilias does not show up to baptize him. Alice then appears to Luka in his house. Even after not baptized by Ilias, she convinces Luka to continue his journey, and decides to accompany him as a traveling gourmet. However, she wonders how long he can cling onto his “silly belief” of coexistence, and will abandon him once he drops it. Additionally, she insults him by calling him a “fake hero” and an “idiot”. During their journey, she makes Luka hold onto the World Traveler, a 500 year old book which is the ultimate guide for any adventurer or gourmet. Being a very old item, Luka assumes the information is outdated. After chasing off a Slug Girl, Alice warns him that he is not her ally, and is merely observing him. She refuses to partake in battle against other monsters and hides from them, and if Luka fails to put up a fight, she will abandon him. Setting up camp, she notes how poor his swordplay is and decides to teach him his first skill: Demon Decapitation. She also tips that using Guard against enemies that prepare threatening attacks will ultimately dodge the said attack. Moving onto Iliasburg, Alice mentions that the town has an inn which is famed for its Ama-ama Dango, however as a monster she cannot step in. Luka convinces her to disguise herself, otherwise she would not be able to enjoy the luxury. However, the town is under attack by Granberia, a member of the Four Heavenly Knights. As she attempts to kill Luka for not revealing who taught him Demon Decapitation, Alice steps in and stops her. As Granberia kneels, Alice berates her actions for attacking a town mercilessly and not allowing her to savor the town’s Ama-ama Dango, and orders her to leave. Luka is a bit dumbfounded by this. Staying at the inn for chasing away the attacking monster, the innkeeper agrees to give them the “Hero’s Rate” and the two stay overnight. Alice then savors the luxurious food and then rapes Luka with a handjob for semen. When the two leave Iliasburg, Alice takes note of Luka not fighting to the fullest in battles. She then gives him the Angel Halo, a sword melted with 666 angels and can seal any sort of creature. After changing an Earthworm Girl into a regular earthworm, Luka thanks Alice for the sword, despite his opinion of the weapon’s grotesque appearance. At Happiness Village, Alice insults the female citizens for not standing up to the attacking harpies, relying instead on sending adventurers to do the rigmarole, often leading instead to their deaths or disappearances. Embarassed, they then realize that they must fight back against the harpies. Making a stand with Luka (who quickly tells them he will fire the signal to attack once the Queen has been beaten by him), they head out to Harpy Village at dusk (Harpies are asleep at such an hour, being bird-like) Once Luka resolves the whole issue, Alice happily munches away on Happiness Honey. As they leave, the Queen Harpy asks Alice if she might actually be the Monster Lord (implied, she did not actually ask directly as she was cut short by Alice, thus Luka remains unaware of Alice’s identity), to which Alice swiftly replies that she is merely a traveling gourmand. The harpy does not indulge herself in further details, leaving Luka dumbfounded. Fending off a Leech Girl, the two set up camp. Luka then tells the story of how Heinrich defeated the Monster Lord 500 years ago, which annoys Alice for telling a story of a monster being slain right in front of another monster. Alice says that she knows the current Monster Lord, and that she may be “closer than he thinks”, which confuses Luka. She then decides to teach him Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust, or just Thunder Thrust having omitted the first part for being “long and disgusting”. Alice tells Luka about the skill’s “horrid, bloody” backstory, which disturbs the fake hero. At the end of the Treasure Cave, Tamamo, another member of the Four Heavenly Knights, accidentally reveals Alice being the Monster Lord, Alipheese XVI. After Tamamo leaves, she mentions that she wasn’t hiding it; he was too stupid to notice the obvious hints (Granberia kneeling before her, “the Monster Lord being closer than he thinks”). As the Monster Lord, she stated “only in self-defense shall you exert power” to her minions, however many ignored her law or interpreted it in another way. With the ultimate enemy in front of her, she asks Luka what he would do. If Luka chooses to fight, Alice quickly disarms him as her lower body opens up, revealing hideous tentacles. In a vore scene, she sticks Luka in her lower opening and devours him. Believing that the Monster Lord isn’t his enemy and is not evil, Luka states that if the Monster Lord were to be defeated, the rest of her minions would be confused. Continuing their journey, Luka acknowledges that she won’t lay a hand on her “cute little subordinates” and is merely someone who is traveling with him. Heading to Iliasport Alice hypnotizes the captain to allow them to sail to Sentora. While on the boat, she teaches Luka Demon Skull Beheading. Suddenly, the chilly winds stir as the Poseidon’s Bell rings, and an intruder boards: Alma Elma, one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Acting a representative for monsters world-wide, she asks her lord if she can execute Luka as an act of “self-defense”; Alice doesn’t care. When Luka ‘defeats’ the Succubus Queen, Alice allows her to retreat. Upon arriving at The Monster Lord's Castle, Alice takes her leave from Luka, wishing him good luck in the final stage of his journey. After Luka defeats the Four Heavenly Knights, a familiar, tremendous voice rings out, congratulating him and invites him to face her. Dumbfounded, he rushes and ignores Tamamo’s warning. At the Monster Lord’s Throne room, Alice confronts Luka, welcoming him and introducing herself as the 16th Monster Lord as if they’ve never met. At first, Luka assumes it’s a joke, until Alice reminds him that as the hero, it’s his duty to slay the Monster Lord. He then realizes that she’s trying to sacrifice herself for peace, just as her mother did before her; the people need a story that will unify them, signaling the end of one age and the start of another. With their Lord defeated, the monsters raging throughout the world will subside, and Luka will be held up as the hero before all. He protests that he doesn’t want to be a hero; Alice sternly maintains that it’s necessary. Gradually Luka starts to put the pieces together – all of the training Alice gave him, the quest to gain each of the Elemental Spirits, seeing the world together, all of it was leading up to this moment. She says that while traveling the world with him, she gained hope for the future. He retorts that if the future is so hopeful, there's no need to fight, but she simply repeats that the hope will come to nothing without sacrifice. Even with the Heavenly Knights defeated, humanity will never believe the monsters truly subdued if the Monster Lord still lives. Alice doesn't plan on simply rolling over and die; Luka must put up a fight otherwise he isn't worth entrusting the world to. The time for talk ends; ordering Luka to take up his Iron Sword, Alice attacks. After a heated battle in which neither holds back, Luka eventually prevails and strikes Alice to an inch of her life. With a silver of health remaining, she tells him that she will always treasure their adventure, that the weeks spent travelling by his side were the best of her life, then finally asks him to finish the job and become a true hero by slaying her. If he attacks, Alice calls him a true hero and dies. Ilias comes down to congratulate the hero, and allow him to claim the treasure chest in the room as it is rightfully his. Inside is the ribbon that Luka bought for Alice; Ilias wonders why a monster would cling onto a cheap item such as this, and takes Luka to heaven to be raped for eternity, resulting a Game Over. If Luka does nothing, the battle will end with Luka refusing to strike down Alice. He responds that killing her will go against his beliefs; he cherishes life, not death, and no ideal is worth killing a friend. Alice’s plan isn’t realizing an ideal; she's simply running away. She insists that with the Monster Lord gone, both sides can begin to work for peace; Luka calls her naive, reminding her of what happened at Plansect Village; once the monsters’ power was broken, the humans would simply take advantage by oppressing them. Alice says that if she isn’t sacrificed, her mother's death will have been for nothing; Luka responds that her mother couldn't see outside of her own little part of the picture; all it took was a few seconds of violence from a little girl to bring it all crashing down. Alice has been fixated on the idea that she has to die for the cause – just like Lazarus was, and just like Luka had been. But a world of coexistence needs life, not death, and Luka wants Alice to live to see that world. As Alice looks doubtful, Luka assures they will travel the world once again when coexistence is achieved; surely Alice has yet to taste all of the cuisines in the world. The Four Heavenly Knights have all agreed to stop harassing humans, and the Fake Hero and the Monster Lord cooperating in peace, surely the world will change for a better place for both humans and monsters. However, Ilias comes down, disappointed with Luka; she accuses him of being seduced by Alice and falling to the darkness, and therefore must be punished. Alice sneers and comes to Luka's defense; if a hero doesn’t fight for others, then what is he? Luka questions the goddess on coexistance between humans and monsters, but is shot down as she firmly states it is impossible. Luka struggles with the conflict between his religion and his ideals for a minute, before concluding that Ilias herself is the main obstacle stood in the way of peace and thus renounces his faith in her. In anger, she attacks him, but he uses the wind to dodge and then taunts her. A cruel smile upon her face, the goddess announces the castle will become a “Second Remina”, and disappears. Erubetie reports that Angels and Chimera have laid siege on the castle, with Promestein leading the attack. Witnessing The Four Heavenly Knights faltering as they meet their matches in the specially-designed Chimera's, Luka attempts to attack Promestein. Using an artificial wind spirit and revealing herself as an Angel, Promestein dodges and the armies she has brought to the Castle rally together. As Luka's resolve falters, Alice reminds Luka that he's taken on more difficult challenges, and this time he isn’t alone - she will be his ally throughout the fight. With renewed hope and strength, they charge in to the fight side by side. Monsterpedia Entries Alice (1) “A mysterious monster only matched by her mysterious power. With her identity unknown, it’s unsure if there are even any monsters who can match her strength. Though it appears she means no harm to humans, she is merciless if one dares to challenge her. The price for challenging her is pricy, indeed.” Alice (2) “The 16th Monster Lord, outside of the founding Monster Lord, she is the most powerful of them all. Even though she’s very young in the monster world, she holds the loyalty of the Four Heavenly Knights. Though she has a policy for monsters to only attack humans for self-defense, there are many who are seemingly going against it. But in fear of her overwhelming power as the Monster Lord, there are none who dare revolt against her. She has been traveling with Luka for a long time. With Alice absent from the castle, Tamamo seems to be in charge of governmental affairs.” Alice (3) “The 16th Monster Lord, she is known to be the most powerful one since the first generation. She has inherited the will of her mother, and strives for peace with humanity. However, it's rumored that many monsters are grouping in rebellion, conspiring against her. After fighting Ilias once and losing, she realized that she cannot simply defeat a Goddess. Traveling around the world Ilias controls, she looked for a way to resolve the issue with humanity. But due to her trauma at destroying her mother's dream as a young child, she can't quite look at everything with a rational mind... She herself couldn't escape from the belief that if she, as the Monster Lord, were to be killed by a Hero, that everything would end happy. Finally freed from the temptation of self-sacrifice, she is walking on her own path for the first time.” Attacks First Battle *Concentrate Magic: Attack used as preparation for''' Monster Lord’s Cruelty'. '''Monster Lord’s Cruelty:' Prepared attack that damages four times and leads to a one hit KO. Second Battle *Attack: Normal attack described as “Alipheeze attacks”. *Omega Blaze: A scorching whirpool of flame attack and deals a lot of damage for one time. *Frost Ozma: Magical power that freezes the air and deals a lot of damage for one time. *Monster Lord’s Cruelty: Powerful attack that damages four times for a big amount of damage. *Tail Bind: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads to Satanic Pressure on the next turn. Satanic Pressure: Binded attack that deals damage and tightens the bind. Pleasure Drain: Binded attack with drain properties. Eyes of Temptation: Triggers temptation status. Battle Overview First Battle Her first battle is an impossible one; Luka’s attacks only deal a very small amount of damage to her. She’ll use Magic Concentration and end him with Monster Lord’s Cruelty. Fighting her can be avoided, but is required to unlock her entry in the encyclopedia as well as achieving 100% completion. Overwhelmed by her dark power, an opening within the tip of her tail devours Luka’s penis and forces him to ejaculate repeatedly until he ascends to heaven. Second Battle In her second battle, apply the power of the Elemental Spirits in any order, although it is optimal to use Salamandar last for maximum SP, and wail on her with Serene Demon Sword. Alternately, use mostly regular attacks and repeatedly meditate to recover health. As demonstrated earlier in earlier parts of the game, her magic is very lethal, with Omega Blaze and Frost Ozma dealing large amounts of damage in just one hit, while Monster Lord's Cruelty strikes four times each as powerful as the other two magic attacks, although Sylph and Undine should have no problem dodging it. If she uses Magic Concentration '''it is a good idea Guard it to minimise the damage dealt by her mix of '''Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma, and Monster Lord’s Cruelty, 'however with both Sylph and Undine you should dodge most (if not all) of the attacks. This does rely on some luck however so it is preferable to Guard unless you're on high HP and either building up SP or attempting to deliver a finishing strike. If she uses her bind, Struggle for three turns to escape. When Salamander runs out, immediately use her again; without the constant SP replenishment, the fight becomes nearly impossible. With a silver of health remaining, the background music will change and she will ask Luka to finish the job. If he decides to kill, attack with anything, although Quadruple Giga will provide a bit of extra dialogue. If he chooses to spare, Wait or Guard two turns; she will not allow a Surrender nor Request. Succumbing to her deadly magic or pleasurable attacks, she asks if Luka was fighting seriously. She then creates an unbreakable barrier, meaning they're both trapped in the Monster Lord's Throne Room forever. With this, the Monster Lord would have happened to vanish, and so did the Hero. Alice then binds Luka with her tail and skillfully uses her vagina techniques to make him orgasm, and this pleasure will continue for all eternity. Trivia *Alice is the only monster who uses normal attacks in battle. *To Luka, “Alice” does not fit her – he thinks it is far too innocent a name for someone like her. *Luka considers Alice to be physically beautiful. *Alice is a classical example of tsundere. Her reactions toward Luka span from being totally ignorant of his fate (especially during the first chapter of the storyline) to saying aloud that Luka’s near-death experience with the Dragon Girl “shortened her life”. In addition to this, her sexual moments with Luka grow increasingly intimate as the story progresses, indicating a softening of her stance against Luka. *Alice has inculcated a hatred towards kitsune – this was apparently a result of her being bullied by them when she was young. Tamamo claims that this was part of her plan in educating Alice so that she did not grow up to hate humans. In the Haunted Manor, Alice desperately asks for help from “an evil god, Founding Monster Lord, I don’t care!” to help her escape from the ghosts, stating that she will “stop bullying kitsune” in return for salvation from the ghosts, despite this she still bullies kitsune, evident in their adventure to the Fox Shrine in Yamatai Village where she pulls on Tamamo’s tails and steals a Kitsune’s tofu. *Alice has an odd fear of ghosts (which she verbally denies), despite being an all-powerful being. This is evident when she makes obvious frightened reactions when the word “ghost” is mentioned. She also stays ''very close to Luka after it appears that the Treasure Cave may be haunted by them. Additionally, she faints after the ghosts in the Haunted Mansion appear prior to Chrome’s defeat, and later urges him to leave the ghost-invaded San Ilia with blank eyes. She also acts frightened when she discovers Selene’s ghost. *She is a virgin up until her final canonical rape scene in the game, where she transforms into her human form and is vaginally penetrated by Luka. *Alice was named '''Alicefeeze for her English name by Torotoro, but was renamed to Alipheese by Rogue. *Alice gets a reference in Corruption of Champions: before receiving a Wizards Staff, the player will come across a snake woman with “blue skin” and “a flower in her hair”. She is found cooking a potato over a burning library, shouting “Horahora!”. *Alice happens to have a verbal tic: “Hora, hora hora!” (mostly during the sex scenes with Luka though). “Hora” seems to be a word in the Japanese slang Jisho which is a cutesy way of saying “look” or “hey”. This same verbal tic is shared by the Heavenly Knights, most notably Tamamo and Granberia. Gallery Human Alice.png|Alice in her human form. Scared Alice.jpeg|A VERY frightened Alice. White-eyed Alice.jpg|Alice’s eyes turn a ghastly white in the presence of ghosts. Monstrous Alice.jpg|Alice prepares to devour her victim whole with her lower body. Smiling Alice.jpg|When she smiles… a.png|Alice with her ribbon. Alice Unconscious.png|Unconscious Alice. Alice slow regaining consciousness.png|Alice slowly regaining consciousness while being on the ground alice1.png|Alice readying to devour Luka's energy for abandoning her while she was unconscious. Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Bosses Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Ilias Village Category:Lamias Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Monster Lords Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters